Detruire
"Call me Elsa one more time and taste my rapier." Detruire is a ice-spirit with touches of cosmic energy. Could be called a "reverse star," as they are indeed a star and are made with flame-like wisps, but instead of radiating heat they radiate cold.They preform as a space researcher but also as a warrior at times. Appearance They have a cold fire-like body you'd expect from any ol' spirit, but they have bright white hair tied in a low ponytail. This fire-like body is a sky-blue and can intensify or weaken depending on the situation and their status.They also have a unique kind of armor, with a triangular silver base, with regal blue metal forming a dress-like shape. With this same regal blue metal, they have pointed shoulder pads (that seem more fashionable than convenient.) With that, they also have silver pipes to act as arm armor with elbows uncovered. They also have a rapier with a black grip, a blue cross-guard, and a metal blade. Their armor is made so they looked somewhat normal while also keeping their warrior touch, and they currently cannot find their actual battle armor. Personality Detruire is a cold individual, both literally and metaphorically/personality-wise. She often pushes others away and is very reluctant to ally or become friends with someone. Most don't understand her intentions when doing so, but it's solely because she does not want anyone to care about her, nor care about anyone, as simply not caring allows you to not be sad upon the death of someone, and in turn, if death turns upon you, A unique feature of Detruire is her ability to "melt" on accident, especially when in extreme emotion or with enough heat. It is not painful, but can lead to death. Along with this, her voice distorts as she melts. Backstory Legends say there was a star that burned cold. So cold, it could fizzle out other, hot stars, and not be weakened a bit. Soon the star exploded. Some say, when a star explodes, it's pieces shatter like glass and fly out into space. There was a time where Detruire was actually human; a great knight. A great warrior. They defended the kingdom and became the personal guard of the king in little time, and then, the kingdom prospered. On a day where all was well, the king went outside to their garden of white roses. After sitting down, they had a peaceful time in the garden. So much so, that they dozed off. At that sudden moment, an assassin came in and murdered the king with a great iron sword, staining the roses red. The culprit left soon after, but not after being spotted by Detruire herself. She ran after the Culprit, only for them to disappear in the shadows. Strange. Much panic grew within the kingdom from the death of the king, which alerted Detruire. After stepping into the town square, the people she'd call friends and family shouted at her; "Murderer!" and "Traitor!" Within seconds she was being assaulted by an army of people, and in that crowd was the very culprit who went by no name. She was struck down almost instantly. Many years later, the kingdom fell from anarchy, leaving a barren land and a single spot where the warrior once laid. There was a bright blue shard of light falling down from the sky. It landed onto her, and gave life with a single spark. She awoke with a bright blue body and the freedom of flight. They became just like the star. Bright, glowing, and free. When out in space, she noticed a rocket ship. The ship exploded shortly after she noticed it, and an escape pod jumbled out. She followed where the escape pod went, yet the escape pod flew out a bit too fast for her to keep up with. Even so, she discovered the planet in which the escape pod fell to. This planet, was the world of Slime Rancher. Relations Sheep Slime She only knows of Sheep Slime due to the sheep's endless pester of the working of space, and eventually gave up and told them all about it. Soon they became friends, but Detru will still deny having any friendship with them. Clockwork Clockwork, you're not fancy. Infinity Detruire also, really hates Infinity. Despite Infinity's attempts to show she's a kinder person, she finds him a possible threat, mostly due to their fire powers. She would be able to handle grass and water, but definitely not electricity and fire. Powers Flight Detruire, as a spirit, floats. 'Nuff said. Spiritual Body Due to Detruire's spirit body, most weapons due to little damage unless they're enhanced to harm the supernatural. Detruire will, however, absorb any liquids that were on the weapon, meaning a poisonous sword will still poison them, and a love arrow will- oh, bad example. Cryokinesis Detru can manipulate ice, cold being no problem whatsoever. They are literally an ice spirit. Pagos Charge Charges blade with immense amounts of energy, that doing it three times in a row at full health will kill her. This sword can now cast out the energy, act as a wand, give powers, or enhance it's slicing capability. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: * The Heart Roleplay Number Of Deaths: 0 (Technically 1?) Number Of Kills: 28 Trivia * When melting, if it is heat that is the problem, she can expel that heat, which usually sets a lot of things on fire. * Purple blush, because reasons. * Detruire Uneame is "Destroy a Soul" according to Google Translate. * Forget logic. Hates everything to do with royalty, especially princesses and queens. * The backstory was so grim it was changed to be a bit less so. It's still a bit grim. * Detruire techically haunts her armor (and sword), so, living armor? * She hates Frozen because she looks alot like Elsa and also controls ice, but she is not a stupid princess. She also doesn't suddenly break out into song and create a giant, easy to spot ice castle when she was trying to hide. ** Honestly, many think she just need to let it go. ** Getting that judgemental is pretty cold-hearted. ** She just needs to chill and not be so hot-headed. ** Stop making puns elsa,'' snowone'' knows how long this trivia's gonna be. ** ...I'll stop when hail freezes over. ** Team F. sez: Ice-e what y'all did there. '''There's ''snow''' way I'll stop unless you figure out how to p-'ice'-''ify me. There are a lot of ways to winter-pret my puns, and if you fail, there'll be hail to pay. (Pun count: 4.) * If Detruire just made some more friends, she wouldn't be so iceolated. * Ultimate Tsundere! Just pointing that out. * Hates Ghostbusters. Gallery Nope. Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Rancher Category:Female Category:Non-Human